Sword Art Online: Asako's Play Through
by Akio-chan45
Summary: Join Asako Souko during her play through of the renowned Sword Art Online. Come learn of her misfortune and love; her secret and more
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters. I only own my OC Asako Souko or Axis during the game scenes.**

It was early morning on the day of the new MMO Sword Art Online. The news raved about it enough that it enticed Asako Souko; a girl of only sixteen and lived in the world of her father's terror that usually lead to her mother's doom every time she screwed up in her father's mind. The only way that Asako could escape the terror was online where her father could not reach her. She sat at her computer desk wiping her black hair out of her face every once in a while gathering the courage to connect with her Nerve Gear. Finally, Asako stood up and went to her usual dull blue colored bed. She pulled the Nerve Gear over her haid and said, "Connect!" as loud as she could so the Souko household knew she was online.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters. I only own my OC Asako Souko or Axis during the game scenes. Note: Axis is Asako's penname on SAO.**

Asako arrived in the Town Of Beginnings where she immediately took to the shadows like she did in the real world. She jumped from dark corner to dark corner her sea blue eyes darting around. She made the mistake of tripping over her feet which made a certain black haired boy look in her direction. She made an "eep" sound and scrambled to her feet. The figure began to walk over to her. This surprised the now named Axis. She took off running only to feel the familiar feeling which she managed to push down to deal with later. The figure caught up and tackled her to the ground. He studied her as Axis squeezed her eyes shut. Axis finally squirmed and the figure got up. As soon as Axis was on her feet, she tried to log out with fear making her heart beat faster than it did before this figure appeared. She didn't know this person's name or anything. A bell rung, which had all the players looking at each other. Than to a red human like being spawning. It was taller than most buildings in Sword Art Online. It seemed to be a reddish color or so. He began to speak. "I am the creator of this world. If you try to log out you will be dead not only in this world but the real world as well." He said calmly which made Axis unsure and scared. She looked to the black haired boy which had almost the exact same look on his face but had hatred burning in his eyes. The thought of not being in her father's wrath almost soothed Axis but the thought of not only dying in game and in real life was almost enough to make her regret ever getting in to MMO's and ever logging in. Axis took to the shadows again which made the boy lose focus and search for her. She looked at the boy again before coming out of the shadows and mustering enough courage to finally speak. "H-Hi, I-I'm Axis," she said blushing lightly.

So? How do you like it so far? I really enjoyed the anime so I thought an SAO fanfic was a great way to get back into writing again. So Maybe ill put in the link to my blog that has Asako's info for you guys….


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or any of the characters. I only own my OC Asako Souko or Axis during the game scenes. **

The boy studied the girl closely and the only thing that popped into his head was why the girl always hid in the shadows. There wasn't any-oh wait. The boy sighed. "Kirito. Nice to meet you," He said extending his hand to Axis. Axis took it cautiously. "D-do you think you can teach me some stuff?" she asked sensing that the boy knew more than the rest of the SAO players. The boy cocked his head at her question. "Like what?" Kirito asked. "H-how to fight with a sword for instance," Axis asked with a light blush. "Alright. Let's go to the field. There should be some low level monsters you could fight." Kirito says grabbing Axis's hand. Axis nearly jerked her hand back as she wasn't too familiar with this kind of touch. She only knew of her father's hand which was more than likely the tool that would one day end her existence. Kirito looked back at Axis with a puzzled look on his face. "I-it's nothing. Let's go," Axis says motioning for Kirito to lead the way. Axis thought she would follow this boy by using the shadows as they seemed to enjoy her a lot more than themselves. Kirito and Axis arrived in the field and Axis watched Kirito demonstrate the way to activate a sword skill. She watched with amazement in her eyes. She vowed that she would be like Kirito and not only beat this death game but defeat the problem with her family. If she could face her father with the courage she had to tell this boy her name. She was knocked out of her trance when Kirito called out, "Your turn!"

Axis shook her head and drew her white hilted katana. She held it the way she had seen Kirito do it. She calmed her thoughts and her blade glowed a grey color. She charged forward a dark look in her sea blue eyes and sliced the monster with all the strength she could muster. The monster disintegrated and Axis smiled a dark smile. Kirito looked at her with a look Axis had no clue existed. It was mixed with his usual hard expression and a kind one. "Good Job. Now you can protect yourself. So, we're done here?" Kirito asks hovering over the button that would end the party. "Wait! I-I was hoping we could do the whole 'defeat the death game' thing together." Axis admits. "Sorry. I'm a solo player, "Kirito says. Axis's eyes began to water which made her look younger than she really was. "Please. I don't know if I could go through this alone. I need someone there. Just in case," Axis says looking elsewhere. "Why?" Kirito asks wearily.


End file.
